


9:27 Dragon

by Bluethorns



Series: Totally True Tales of Large Women in Love [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, crossover but not really, krogan on thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethorns/pseuds/Bluethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dragon Age Inquisition, there're a few mounted krogan heads around. One of them has a plaque that says "Unknown monstrous beast taken in a hunt in Serault by Duke Emeric, 9:27 Dragon."</p>
<p>And once I got over my grossed-out-ness (those are people! you don't do that to people!), I started to wonder how krogan got to Thedas in the first place. And then Wrack decided to tell me about a thing that happened when she was just starting out as a merc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9:27 Dragon

Thresh threw down a few more branches to pile onto the already buried shuttle.  
"They're gonna notice the tree is stripped and then investigate the enormous pile of branches and shit next to it. Knock it off."  
"I just wanna be sure is all."  
"It's fine Thresh. Leave it."  
"It's on you if we get stranded because someone stole the shuttle, then."  
"Yep. Because those hairy whatever they ares, with all the claws and teeth can fly this thing."  
"There's supposed to be humans around somewhere, too."  
"Way over there." Wrack waved a hand dismissively in a random direction. "Come on. Let's go find that cave and load up. This place is too green. Makes my plates itch."  
She checked her gear. Guns magneted in place, lev sled folded up and strapped across her back so they'd have a way to get the eezo back to the shuttle, couple of ration bars, some medigel, some grenades. Good to go.  
"You guys ready?"

Thresh dropped from the tree. "Yeah. Grudrok?"  
Grudrok grunted his assent.

 

They'd found the coordinates to this uncharted little world, in this uncharted little system, just at the edge of too-far-from-the-relay in the computers of a slaver ship they'd raided. The batarian captain had eventually told them about underground caverns filled with eezo, though that wasn't enough save him from the airlock once Wrack had seen the condition of the captives. The humans in the cells didn't speak anything their translators could understand, and the second time Grurdok had gone down to check on them, one of the humans had stabbed him. It wasn't looking like bringing whoever these people were into the galaxy was going to work out too well. Taking them home, and maybe scooping up some of that sweet, sweet eezo seemed as good an idea as any, right?

They stashed their shuttle in the cargo bay of the batarian ship, and called in the rest of the Scars. The Scars weren't much of a mercenary band. Yet. But if they could discover something valuable? Might make their name.

 

They let the humans free near the coordinates found in the computer. No sense in traumatizing them more than they already had been by dumping them somewhere far from home. They'd brought the freighter down planetside, rather than take multiple trips in the shuttle. 

Wrack, Thresh, and Grurdok were to take the shuttle and see if they could find the eezo that batarian had talked about, while the rest of the crew got the ship back into orbit before the humans came back with large rocks or something. 

 

Several hours of exploring caves and tunnels, punctuated by quick fights with creatures that looked a bit like elongated varren or mutated klixen, had turned up nothing useful. A handful of primitive weapons found in a chest, some pelts and trophies that someone might pay for, and a small sack filled with a glowing fungus that Thresh claimed was delicious, but nobody else wanted to try. A pitiful haul.

Thresh thumped the scanner the Scars' tech guy had handed him before they'd climbed into the shuttle. "Thing says there's something. There's something. We just gotta find it."  
"You're not holding that thing upside down or anything, are you?"  
Thresh looked at the device in his hands. "No. Um. Yes. Shit."  
Wordlessly, Wrack held out her hand. Thresh handed over the scanner.  
After checking to be sure she had the device oriented correctly, Wrack led the team in search of the something.

 

The lev sled was packed high with crated eezo (whose crating, they didn't know or care. The cave had been defended only by a couple of locked doors that weren't built to withstand a determined krogan,) swords, animal skins, and a few shiny baubles that had caught their attention, its tiny little mass effect fields holding it at about waist height for easy pushing. Or easy tipping. Thresh's mushrooms had proved to be hallucinogenic, and he was weaving around and bumping into it occasionally, babbling about corruption and thresher maws. Or something. She wasn't really paying attention.

They almost made it to the shuttle when the humans attacked. 

Thresh had just knocked the sled, load and all, off the side of a cliff. The ensuing argument had distracted them enough that a large band of humans in armor had been able to flank them, trapping the three krogan against the edge of the cliff.

One of the humans was some sort of biotic, and called a thunderbolt that forked and hit all three of them. Beyond merely stunning them, it also fried their suits - no shields, no medigel. Shit. Another human loosed several four-legged animals, like furred varren, on them. Archers peppered them with arrows. 

Thresh was the first to fall. Their guns weren't firing, and Thresh wasn't coordinated enough to dodge the varren or throw a punch, much less avoid the attacks from the biotic. Wrack and Grurdok were holding their own, barely. Wrack had wrested a weapon from one of the humans when she tripped over something - someone, perhaps - and fell over the edge of the cliff. She could hear Grurdok bellowing as he was overwhelmed, then only her own brief scream as she landed.

It was dark when she came to. Her suit systems seemed to be functioning again, more or less. The medigel was doing its thing anyway. She tried her communicator, but couldn't raise either Grurdok or Thresh. She checked in with the ship. They hadn't heard from the men either. And could she please find them so we can all go home now?

Close to where she'd landed, she found the sled. Still loaded, still functional even. Which was good, because she was pretty sure her ankle was broken, and there was a shard of something through one of her lungs. She could use it to support herself until she could get back to the shuttle. Assuming it was still there.

It was. The humans had cleared the mountain of branches from it, and it was obvious that they'd tried to open it. There were dents and gouges on the sides. It didn't look like it's spaceworthiness had been compromised. She hoped.  
The broken and bloody remnants of Thresh and Grurdok's gear was scattered in the clearing, along with a pile of - she barely held her stomach - entrails. A large pile. Krogan sized.

 

She gathered up the broken pieces of armor and weaponry - no point in leaving it for these humans to learn from - and stashed it, along with the loaded sled, in the back of the shuttle. 

She wanted to find the humans who'd slaughtered her squad and return the favor. But she was injured, and she wasn't going to be able to do it alone. She looked at the horror across the clearing. "They deserve a pyre. There's plenty of wood for one, at least."

She called the ship. "I found them. I think. Parts of them. Gutted, like animals. Can we bomb this shitty place when we leave?"  
Forsan Zrund, the leader of the Scars, answered. "If we had one, we would. Do what you can for them, then come back."

 

Wrack stacked some of the less branchy branches in a square around the remains of her squad, and placed her last three incendiary grenades in the center.  
"I'm no shaman, and I'm not doing this at all right, but it's something.  
"You guys weren't really the pyre type, I don't think, and I don't have a way to light one anyway. So here, I'm gonna do something a little flashy. I think you'd appreciate it."

The moment the shuttle was far enough away, she triggered the grenades. It didn't quite level the trees on the little rise, but it made a nice big blast. Not quite bombing the planet, but every little bit, right?


End file.
